House and the last Cameron Wishes
by ComicsNix
Summary: After a visit to the local pet shop store, House discovers some deep thruts about his past.


**The Author – **Hi people!! Thui is my first House fic. I don't fell much secure to do fics based on live action shos and movies, so, if it is a little bit sloopy...sorry. Well, the thing is, it was very hard to write. I started to write in february/2010 and only finish in apri/2010. It's better to finish things than don't ain't it? Okay, Enjoy!!!!

**House and the last Cameron Wishes**

House was buying a dog. He lied dogs and furry animals. So, he went to pet shop. There, he said to the busboy:

"Dear attentant, I want an animal to be my companion of lonely times."

"Oh, you want it, won't you? I have perfect animal for you my dear doctor." and the boy brought a dog to the House. It was an oitbull.

"An pitbull? Aren't they violence?"

"No deer Houseq, potbulls are know for charity and behave among the best!"

House lied on the ground and start to scratch the back of the dog, to fell the hair of the dog, because he like furs of the dog. Dogs have excellent hair, so house did a caress to the dog. The doge swong very happpyily his tail, slobbering spit of felicity.

"Oh doggy, my dear furred pity animal, I likes you, you shall move to me with my house, so we live toghter in peace."

"So you choosen the dog mister docotr Houser?" asked the selling man.

"Yos dear man, I will took it!!" and House hugged strongly the pitbul.

House put the dof tied to a leech, to he not escape from House solicitude.

"Oh my dog doggye!!! What shall I call you yourself dear fabulous sheep hunter?"

The dog only tailed his tail. He looked around the hospital where House works to seek something to put his name on.

"What dog? You want tell me something?"

The dog was strongly well willed, so he moved to a near pharmacy inside the hospital. He zstarted to sniiff, sniff, and...he found a bottle of Vicodin!!!

"YES!!! Wise dogs!!! I will call you...VICODIN!!!!!"

Vicodin, the newly named pirbul, is happy!! He loves his name.

So, House was walking along the hospital, sowing him to everyone. The nurses got wet.

After some while, Cameron, the doctor with experience and House employee came:

"Oh House, a dog!!! I love you!!"

"You love me?" asked house.

"No, I love the dog!"

"Sorry." said House.

Cameron rubbed the house back while he swing his tail:

"This dog is very beautiful!! What name of him?"

"Iy's Vicondi!!!"

Camron them coughed. She is with cancer.

"Are you alright Camoren?"

"No, I will die in a few hours."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. I hate you, you made me work here in my final days."

"You nee to save lives Caeon, it's you duty as a respondible public officer."

And Cameron spit on Houses face. The dog don't like, so he barks and utters discrepancies.

"Comeran, you must not offend your boss like that." says Hosue utterly sad becaue of Comeron malformaton.

Cameron then slpaed House face, and he retreated in the ground:

"No Cameron, don't mistreat me!!!" cries in pain House.

"House, you are a fool...don't you know that...I love you?!!?!"

Hoyse is tremendously surprised. How can that homan never opened her heart to him? He don't understand...it's...strange.

"House...come here, I will do something to you." sayd Camberon, very lustful with passionately desire.

House enetered the magnetic ressonance room with his dog, following that utterlicious woman of greek.

Housen then asked the passion Comaren:

"Comernon, why you doing that? We must no involve ourselfes into a relashionship now...you are a dying pityful soul."

"No house, this is the last wish you must make to me. I always wanted you, wish my desires. NOW!" and Cameron punches Hoyse's belly and he falls on the ground, crying in badly moist pain.

"Oh Cameorn...sob...don't...don't..." screams and cries tears of inglory House, looking to his newly dog of despair. Vicodin, the molasses dog, can't stand this abuse. He thinks a bit, and decides to act.

Vicodin jumps on Cameron's chest and throws her on the ground. She is obscene with fright, but the dog goes again to the attack. He jumps on her lied on the ground body and scratches her face, disroots pieces of morbidly cancerous flesh.

"No dog!!! Can't kill Cameron!!!" utters House.

But them, the dog moves his mouth, and starts:

"House, I'm your dog, I must defend your integrity."

"Whatter??!?! You tals Vincodis?!?!?!" mutter very superflied the poored old Hous.

"Yes, 'm a magig dog, and I have pact to deal with you first in this life!!!"

"But...but...Vindocin...I thought you, loved me!"

"I love you Houser, but it's time for you to pay the pacts you swer in the past."

Cameorn is on the ground, blood pouring from her varicose veins, and she just can't talk, because her vocal chords are pulsating with black cancerous leash. She looks the House, and whant help him, but her breasts are melting in a pool of shit and cocoa butter flesh.

"Hous...house...don't let the dog...take you to hell!!!!" cries desperatley Cameron...trying to save House lifes.

"What's?" house ask himself "why you want take me to hell Vicondi?"

The dog lower a bit the placcid head of canine skull of his, and mutters some vague superficial words:

"Because House...you'r soul got condemend. Your friends, your employes, your doctors under your rule, even Cuddy...all of then whant you dead. They invoke Satan in a pact ritual...so Satna called me...to take your soul to hell..." and Vicodin weeps a tear of preparatory pilgrimage.

"No Vocodin...even Chase whants me daead?"

"Yes...but they oblied him...he love you much, but the power of the group is willer an stronguer than the force of individuals..."

House looked Cameron obliterated on the ground, and says:

"You said you love me woman!!!! But now...you knifed me in the bark!!!!"

Cameron cries and cursed the heavers...she just...loves him much. Why she did that? She can't undestood that.

"Housw, my love...I guess, we are all doomed in this life of prepucive bad habits." and Cameron dies from cancer.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Come on House...hell waits your arrivel." and the dog picks house under it's jaw. Hiouse only looks the sky and say:

"My God, what a life of bad doings I've being doing..." and House dies.

**The End**


End file.
